Reverse Psychology
by fraser108
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a 24 year old psychologist, who is highly acclaimed for helping her patients achieve breakthroughs. But, can one of her patients, a blonde hair, blue eyed, baker help her reach a major breakthrough of her own. AU
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Its, 6:30 a.m., another day, another twenty four hours

I hit my alarm, get up, put on my orange running shoes, some shorts, and a sports bra

I grab my iPod running strap with my keys and make my way quickly out of my apartment; being extra quiet, in order not to wakeup Johanna and Prim

I run down the steps from our third floor apartment and make my way to the door and start my four mile pace

Carefully, crossing the streets I make my way down the early morning streets, breathing in the fresh air and enjoying the quietness that an early New York City has to offer

After the first mile, I plug in my iPod and start listening to "Who Are You" by the WHO

Who am I? My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 24 years old, I am a psychologist, a sister, a friend to many, and a daughter. I like to read, run, sing (to myself), and go hunting. My sister name is Primrose, my best friend is Johanna, and I work at The Rutherford.

As the song comes to an end, and I reach my two mile mark, I turn around and make my way back home

As, I get to my apartment I notice the lights are on and the place smells like coffee. Johanna's up. I make my way to my room, grab a towel, and go grab shower. I quickly shower, head back to my room, and grab a blue sweater, blue jeans and a pair of black flats.

By now, its 7:15, 45 more minutes till work. I rush to the kitchen grab my coffee mug and who am I greeted by a sarcastic Johanna

"Morning brainless", she states while gingerly sipping her coffee and eating her bagel

"Morning JoJo, how was your evening ?" I reply oh so happily matching her tone

"First off I told you never to call me JoJo, unless you'd like to see you teeth in you're coffee cup. Second, I spent my evening with a wonderful green eyed, buff, boxer name Ren and boy did he knock my socks off" She replied oh so eagerly

"Well JoJo, if one teeth makes it into my coffee cup, shit will hit the fan. Additionally, I'm glad you finally found someone who can meet you're needs"

"Touché, and he didn't meet all my needs, but he certainly helped me relieve some stress if you know what I mean! Oh wait, you don't miss "I'm saving it for someone special", what does that even mean?"

"Don't blame me, we all can't be as free spirited as you JoJo. I just want to find someone that I know I feel comfortable with before I give up my virtue" I reply smugly popping a blueberry bagel into the toaster

"Johanna, stop bothering my sister, and by the way that boxer still in your room snooping around" Prim came out yawning reaching for a cup to grab some coffee

"Well that's my cue, to kick the idiot to the curb" Johanna grabbed her cup and made her way out of the kitchen to her room

"Morning Prim"

"Morning Katniss, how was your run?" she asked while making her way to the fridge and grabbing some goat cheese

"It was okay, helped me cleared my head" I walk over to her and carefully grabbed a slice for my bagel

"Are you worried about going to visit mom today?" She asked, looking at me concerned

"NO, I've accepted the fact that we lost our mother, when our father died, and I have moved on. Why we even go visit her every Wednesday I don't know" I reply agitated

"Katniss, she is still our mother, the woman who gave birth to us. You should respect her" She replied boldly

"Primrose Kate Everdeen, she may have given birth to us, but she quit being our mother the day dad died eight years ago. Furthermore, all she does is sit in her room and stare at the wall all day. We visit her every Wednesday and not once as she acknowledged our presence. I have spent enough time wasting my nights visiting her, but I refuse to let you face her alone, so I go with you. Call me and let me know when you are ready to go tonight. Goodbye." Quickly I picked up my coffee cup and made my way to the door, while grabbing my keys, bag, and phone from the living room. I opened up the door and left the apartment without waiting for her response

I made my way to the street, greeted the doorman, and hailed a cab to work. Great, I am going to be ten minutes late after two dreadful encounters this morning I am now stuck in the morning rush. I ponder my choices, I can get out of the cab and make the remaining ten minutes' walk or spend the next half an hour in traffic. Quickly I pull out a twenty, pay the driver and make my way onto the streets sipping my coffee and running into the tall, built, blond man in front of me.

"I'm sorry" I quickly apologized while trying to brush the coffee off of my clothes

"No, don't worry about it" He gets up and greet me with the bluest eyes that I have ever seen and a 1000 watt smile

"Okay, again I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, just one of the perks of living in the city" He replied oh so eagerly

"Again, I apologize and have a nice day" I carefully flashed him a small smile and left, making my way to the office

When, I get there it is 8:15. Wonderful, I am 15 minute late. I carefully, make my way to my assistant Gale's desk and grab my upcoming case files and my daily patient list

"Morning Catnip" Greets a highly enthused Gale

"Morning Gale, ready for the busy Wednesday" I hand him my cup and start looking at the anonymous name of my patients

"Yeah, you have twelve appointments today and you are almost late for your 8:30, but they haven't shown up yet. Additionally, the file for your first patient is highlighted in green. It's one of Odairs' old patients. Plus, why do you have coffee all over you?" He babbles relentlessly

"Well Gale, I had a little run in on my way here and its only 8:18 so I have enough time to read the patient file. So bye Gale" I quickly grab the spare sweater from my office closet and politely usher Gale out

"Bye Catnip, I'll send them in when they get here" He shouts while I try to escort him out so I can get ready for the day.

I grab the sweater, quickly change and read the patient file. Twenty five year old male, dealing with issues caused by previous domestic abuse and a brother with MS. Wow, boy this is going to be a tough one to crack. Hopefully, we can make a breakthrough.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the support. This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any of your comments. I adore reading the work of JLaLa, sens-logi, and all the brilliant other writers. But, as of lately there has been a lot of plagiarism and all the new stories are starting to sound the same so I just wanted to change things up a bit.

Sorry if they are any grammatical errors I don't have a beta and I wrote the story while I was watching the Blu-ray DVD of the movie for the seventh time

Anyway here we go!

Peeta's POV

My alarm rings and I wake up to the sound of "Who Are You" by the WHO

Who am I, I ponder for a while? My name is Peeta Mellark. I have two brothers, Barley and Satchel. Barley is twenty nine, he teaches at NYU law school and he has early symptoms of multiple sclerosis. Satchel is a twenty five year old ballet instructor, that dances for the Stratson Ballet Company. I, the youngest, the runt of the family, run my families bakery on the lower east side. See, after my father died two years ago from MS, both of my brothers were too busy with their own lives, to step up and take over the bakery. Being, the closest to my father Ivan, I knew it would break is heart if we sold the bakery. So I stepped up, fresh out of NYU with my art degree and my minor in business, I took over the bakery. At first, everything was going smoothly until two weeks after I took over, my mother took off with all our family savings. She left a note just saying that she was taking what was rightfully hers. It wasn't hers, see after years of witnessing the relentless beatings and abuse my mother inflicted on my brothers and I, my father wrote her out of his will. Leaving everything to my brothers and I. That being said, my mother wasn't too happy about it so she took whatever she could and ran. Leaving me and my brothers to fend for our own.

"Peeta, are you up?" Oh, shit, Barley is already up. It must be 7:30

"Yeah, bro" I reply quickly, while quickly getting up and making my way to open the door

"Just checking, didn't want you to oversleep you're appointment" He said shaking a bit

"Oversleep, Barley you of all people should know that being a baker requires that I get up at four everyday, so sleeping in until 7:15 is like a luxury to me" I turn to him and laugh slightly. Trying to make him feel comfortable

"Whatever" he mutters, as he turns and makes his way down the hallway. God, I hope doesn't have another bad day. Last week he was so overwhelmed and depressed, that he had to cancel class. We spent the whole day at home watching a Cupcake Wars marathon and eating Mexican food. See, with his condition he sometimes experiences those days where he feel strong enough to conquer the world, and others when he feels too depressed or overwhelmed to face it

"Okay" I turn on my heels and make my way to the bathroom. After, a quick shower, I pulled on a blue polo, black jeans, and my blue converse and made my way to the door.

"Hey, Peeta take a cheesebuns with you. You need something in you're stomach to stay alive"I grab the cheesebuns from him and roll my eyes. Barley, a typical Mellark male always trying to looking out for others

"Anytime, bro"

I grabbed my keys, my wallet, and my phone and left our apartment. As, I make my way out the door I am greeted by the early morning air. Oh, the city. Turning on my heels, I carefully make my way down the street, dreading my _appointment._

I mean do I really have to do this, I am a grown twenty four year old man. But, I know I need this. I only talk to Finn about _the abuse_. For years I sat there and acted like my mother's punching bag. She would beat me, spit on me, call me every foul word she could think of, and then she would lock me in the basement.

The first time it happened, I was five years old. I invited some of my friends over and my dad said he would show us how to bake. Being the overly enthused five year old we were, we decide to just grab the ingredients and have an all-out food fight. My father laughed, when one of my friends threw and egg at me and made his way to his room for a nap. It was a blast, we threw flour and eggs all over each other, poured the milk in each other's hair, placed butter under each other's armpit… It was one of the best days of my life, until my mother walked into the kitchen livid. She grabbed my friends and ushered them out of the door quickly. Then, she focused her attention on me.

"_What are you doing, you worthless piece of crap"_

_I froze, and after a minute I mumbled "Nothing mother, we were just having some fun"_

_Wrong answer, she lunged at me and started hitting me repeatedly, "Fun, you call this fun. Wasting all our precious ingredients, playing with your no good friends" At this point, she decided to grab a frying pan and started to hit me repeatedly_

"_Mother, please stop" I begged_

_But she persisted, until I started bleeding. Repulsed, by the sight of my blood, she dragged me and shoved me in the basement_

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see the olive skin, grey eyed, brunette, coming towards me

"I'm sorry" She quickly apologized. But, I was barely able to grasp what she was saying, because I was mesmerized by her grey eyes

"No, don't worry about it" I tried to sound calm, but I was anything but

"Okay, again I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Wow, did she really care about how I felt; to think a stranger may care about me more than my own mother…Snap out of it Mellark, enough of the self-pity

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, just one of the perks of living in the city" Yeah, getting to run into beautiful girls

"Again, I apologize and have a nice day" She smiled at me, I couldn't help but reply with one of my own, and then she left

I stood there for a minute to compose myself and then I continued my journey.

After a few minutes, I finally found the building The Rutherford. I carefully make my way into the building, pull out the paper Finn gave me and made my way to the office of a Miss K. Everdeen.

After a few minutes, I finally found a door marked Everdeen on it. I walk into the office, and find the grey eyes of a tall, strong man in front of me. Not intimidated by the menacing look he gives me, I begin to speak

"Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark, and I'm here for my s-e-appointment with Ms. Everdeen" , I can't even admit the fact that this is a session with my new therapist

"Hi, I am Gale Hawthorne, Ms. Everdeen's assistant, one moment please." He reached for the phone, dialed three numbers and after a short moment he spoke . "Catnip you're appointment is here"

"Send them in", I heard the person reply faintly

I turn back to the man in front of me "right this way Mr. Mellark", and he gets up and ushers me to threw the office. When, I finally meet the gaze of my therapist, I was shocked.

It was her. The same grey eyed beauty that ran into me this morning, only in a different sweater

Gales POV

Man, I can't wait to get to work, just to catch a glimpse of her

It's been two years now since I have been working for her. I have memorized everything about her, from the way she likes her coffee, how she pinches at her blueberry bagel while eating it with just a piece of goat cheese. The way she plays with the ends of her hair when she is nervous. Boy is she magnificent, and boy are you a stalker. I just don't get it how does she not notice me. Me, Gale Hawthorne, I am over six feet tall, I have grey eyes that are beautiful, but they are nothing that can rival hers….snap out of it she's coming

"Morning Catnip" And what a wonderful morning it is now that you're here

"Morning Gale, ready for the busy Wednesday" No, I wish we were never busy and I can spend all my time with you, in you're office

"Yeah, you have twelve appointments today and you are almost late for your 8:30, but they haven't shown up yet. Additionally, the file for your first patient is highlighted in green. It's one of Odairs' old patients. Plus, why do you have coffee all over you?" Not that I'm complaining, because it does help you're sweater stick to you're skin and it makes you smell with coffee and a hint of lavender, boy is it intoxicating. Focus, Gale. Focus, look at her eyes, not at her chest

"Well Gale, I had a little run in on my way here and its only 8:18 so I have enough time to read the patient file. So bye Gale" Why is she rushing me out of her office, oh wait she grabbed her spare sweater. Boy I'm in for a show

"Bye Catnip, I'll send them in when they get here" She locks her door, but forgets to close the shades of her office. Carefully, she begins to lift her sweater over her head. However, her sweater gets stucked on her Mockingjay necklace. THANK YOU NECKLACE. After carefully separating the sweater and her necklace she tosses the old sweater on the back of her chair and begins butting on the new one. I can't help but notice how the sweater brushes over her arms. How ripe and supple her breast look, peaking over the top of her black bra. What I could do to those, the possibilities are endless? The way her flat tonned stomach moves as the sweater brushes over it, sends a shiver down my spine, and then far too quickly the show is over. She turns around in those jeans that hugs her hip in all the right places and makes her way to her seat, and immerse herself in her paperwork. Leaving me to realize that my friend is now left standing at attention

Wow, she has no idea what she does to me. With my now ever growing hardness, I make my way over to my desk to await our new client and hide my shame under my desk

Two, minutes later the door opens, and a blonde, hair, blue eyes man walks into the office

"Hi, my name is Peeta Mellark, and I'm here for my s-e-appointment with Ms. Everdeen" , he mutters. Wow, what a woos, a twenty something year old man, that still stutters, weakling

"Hi, I am Gale Hawthorne, Ms. Everdeen's assistant, one moment please." I reach for the phone, dial her number and after two rings she picks up. "Catnip you're appointment is here"

"Send them in", she replies

I turn back to the man in front of me "right this way Mr. Mellark", and I usher him into her office

I escort him into the room, turn and offer Katniss a small smile, and usher my way out of the office


End file.
